User talk:Kunarian/Lovian Economy
Someone's going detailed :P Nice to see some of our politicians getting to the core :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:18, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah I kind of got fed up with random companies being able to make random profits and besides this'll make economic matters more realistic. However my previous estimates of the Lovian economy being 30 billion large were a bit too big, seems like it's going to be around 15 billion USD give or take 5 billion. This will help people realistically calculate revenues and profits, and on top of that it will help us calculate taxes and therefore also spending. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Couldn't agree more :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:44, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Mining section You've seemed to forget about Eastwood Mining. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:09, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :I will adjust it however the mining sector is actually very small compared to what people seem to think, by estimates it has one of the smallest employment numbers in the nation. So the miners union of Lovia which claims to have 5,900 people within it is completely wrong. Also according to estimates Eastwood mining would have about 100-150 miners making it only a medium business. Also interesting fact: Lovia's largest industries by employees are manufacturing and retail I believe I'll have to check. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:28, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Indeed, the current mining sector is hardly anything compared to what it used to be (therefore Oceana has about 10% unemployment). ::I'm not familiar with the numbers of employees necessary to keep a mine running. I do know that we still have two operating mines (a gold and a coal mine). The recent restructuring of Zlate and Hurbanova mining merging to Eastwood Mining was quite a job cutter. The gold mine is rather small (say 20 employees), the coal mine is larger (say 100 employees), then we have an administrative section (let's say 20 employees), and the direction (say 10 employees), which would make a total of exactly 150 employees :P ::I'd add about 15.000.000 per year for Eastwood Mining and leave the small business section the same number, f.e. Jamal Hustróva Quarry would be in there. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:02, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::You don't actually need as many as you think so yeah, keep it at 15,000,000 for now, when I make the needed corrections to this (which will display all large and medium companies as ranked by revenue and workers, in their own seperate area) I'll also make a quick edit on the eastwood mining page if need be. Also after I finish this page I'm going to make a register for companies so that we can keep track of revenue, wages and profit and such and therefore also tax. Btw the employment nationally seems to be around 40-50% (or I think it's 70+% when you do it within the ages of 18-65), so I geuss the rest are either unemployed or people who stay at home(parents or layabouts) so we're probably looking at a national unemployment of about 8% when you exclude people who are parents. But a lot of this is guess work and we'll find out when I get home tonight. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:50, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alright :) Yeah, registration of companies is a very good idea. We did the same in Libertas and it was a very good way to keep oversight :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:28, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's what I did in Harvia. Company Registration. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' 16:26, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Number of farmers Only 1,500 farmers in Lovia? There are more than that in Oceana alone... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:41, December 4, 2012 (UTC) How is that possible when most of Oceanas population are in Hurbanova? Also this is a proportional estimate and we do have quite a lot of people to spare that we can add into the equation. How many farmers are you sayin there are in Oceana? Hoffmann KunarianTALK' 15:46, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Hurbanova still has an agrarian outlay, also in the downtown area which consists mainly of farms. I don't quite understand what you mean by "proportional estimate" and what equation you're talking about... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:53, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Proper Economy Right time to sort out which sectors are stronger or weaker in different areas. This'll mean making seperate Bits of this Lovian Economy page for each state but I think it's worth it for accuracy. So we simply need to work out which sectors are strong or weak for which states. We need a scale of -2 to 2, 2 being a very strong economy in that sector, 1 being a stronger than average sector, 0 being average, -1 being weaker than average, -2 being much weaker than average. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 16:05, December 5, 2012 (UTC) rate R as people doing things to do with religious organisations, political organisations, trade unions, repair of computers and communication equipment and repair of personal and household goods, also personal services (which could be anything from funerals to hairdressing to gyms). Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 16:18, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, in that case, Oceana being old-fashioned, that would be a 200 :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:23, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Heh, I thought it'd turn out to be like that. I just now need to think carefully about Sylvania and how they'd work this stuff out :) Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 16:25, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, the other states might be less stereotypical... :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:29, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::My rough estimates so far would make Sylvania more powerful than Oceana economically per capita, I suppose that's okay considering the situation. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 16:49, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sure. The mining and agriculture mainly in Oceana, the services in Sylvania. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:51, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Lukas, could you give a brief description of your methodology? AS far as I understand it, it involves taking US/UK data, dividing by US/UK population and multiplying by Lovian population and then perhaps adjusting using the numbers in this section or some other info. Some more detail would be useful tho', and if you have a link to the US/UK data that would be great too. :) --Semyon 21:57, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You've basically got it there semyon, I used the UK data mainly though because of A) its simplicity and only used the US data to correct problems in the UK data. I'll try and find the links but all this stuff is from a long while ago except for the US data, I'll link that soon. Also thanks for doing up the Seven part, just need Kings and Clymene. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 22:39, December 5, 2012 (UTC) So, is this going to be something like a turn-based role-playing game? I like it! I'd be glad to help you out. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 19:10, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :It will be almost exactly like that! :D Any ideas you have throw them out there! Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 19:19, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I like it but would the role playing game limit people from starting and operating their own businesses? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 18:11, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :No, it'd just apply realism in fact it'd probably make it a lot more fun to do once you get into it. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK''' 18:18, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I agree it would probably make the whole thing more exciting Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 18:23, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Registering a company Kunarian, is this going to be starting soon? I was thinking about getting my company (Veloz Group) put into it Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 15:41, August 14, 2013 (UTC)